Mario
How Mario joined the Tourney Years before video gaming exploded into mainstream popularity, prominent game designer Shigeru Miyamoto designed the original arcade game Donkey Kong in 1981, debuting Mario as the main playable character and Donkey Kong as his in-game nemesis. Mario's character design was heavily influenced by the extreme technical limitations of digital games at the time; as a small batch of pixels, Mario was given a mustache under his big nose to show he had a face, and suspenders with his shirt to show a distinction between his arms and body. In this game Mario was originally known as "Jumpman" in the initial Japanese release, and he was portrayed as a carpenter whose girlfriend Pauline (originally "Lady" in Japan) was held captive by the colossal ape Donkey Kong, and must jump his way over the barrels and flames DK throws at him to rescue Pauline. Classic Mode Ending Movie Mario does the Mario Finale on Evil Red who says "I can't believe I underestimated you!" and flies away as Mario shouts "Here we go!" Later, Mario, Veruca Salt, Pippi Longstocking, Sakura Kasugano, and Chun-Li were on a safari with Princess Zelda as their tour guide. They come across a brown pool. Zelda says to everyone, "Be careful where you step. This is muddy and very deep." Sakura tries to be brave and go across, but she gets stuck in the mud and is sucked under quickly after she says "I didn't watch where I was going..." Sakura was eliminated from the tour. Chun-Li tries going across, but she gets stuck too. She sank slowly saying "I didn't watch, either..." She got sucked under slowly. Pippi Longstocking decided to jump over the mud. As she prepared to do a high jump, she didn't jump over the mud, she jumped into the mud and sank to her hips. Pippi says to herself, "I guess I should've jumped a bit higher..." and gets sucked under. Veruca says, "I guess it's up to me." Veruca starts to walk through the mud pool and then she gets stuck. She says "Daddy, I want to sink deeper!" and she gets sucked under. Zelda thought nobody would make it across. Mario teleported to the other side of the deep mud pit. Zelda says "Mario, what are you doing over there?" and walks over to Mario only to get stuck. She says "Oh great. Now I'm stuck." Zelda gets sucked under the mud. Mario then twirls and removes his cap before giving the Peace sign to the player. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with wrists at his waist. After the announcer calls his name Mario crosses his arms then when the camera zooms, he spreads them saying saying "It's-a me, Mario!". Special Attacks Fireball (Neutral) Mario's red fireballs fall to the ground, losing momentum with each bounce. As such, they are more effective when fired from higher locations and toward downward slopes, traveling further. When firing at a wall or upward slope, the balls will bounce backward, a more defensive maneuver for brief protection from oncoming foes, perhaps in the air or from behind. Mario's fireballs can be spammed, though with some difficulty (and at a slower rate of fire than Luigi's), and are a decent approach tactic. The move can be more efficient when used in the air, falling to meet the enemy at ground level, while still moving, and negating lag. Super Cape (Side) This reverses projectiles and enemies. Super Jump Punch (Up) Mario soars upwards, dragging along enemies. F.L.U.D.D. (Down) Mario sprays water that does nothing but push. Power of the Stars (Hyper Smash) A Starman appears, then Mario grabs it and becomes invincible. He then becomes slower, bigger, and stronger for 12 seconds. Mario Finale (Final Smash) Mario unleashes a torrent of flame sideways. Bonus Costume Mario's Bonus Costume is actually his doctor persona, Dr. Mario. To unlock this costume, one must either play 5 VS Mode matches with Mario or clear Classic Mode with Mario. Victory Animations #Mario does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose going "WAHOO!". #Mario winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of the screen. #Mario makes fire explode from his palm and strikes a pose saying "Yes! I'm the winner!". On-Screen Appearance Mario jumps out of a Warp Pipe punching his right fist in the air saying "Let's-a go!". Trivia *Not counting those requested, Mario and Wario are the only veteran characters to possess a Bonus Costume. *Mario shares his voice actor with Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and MC Ballyhoo. *A Barney & Friends character with his name is set to appear in the sequel. *Mario makes a cameo appearance in Jeannie's opening FMV, as one of Jeannie's action figures. *Evil Red is Mario's rival during Super Smash Bros. Tourney. His second rival is Elisabeth Blanctorche. In Tourney 2, he gets a midgame opponent who is one of the girls from one of the Olsen twins's parties, Vanessa Croft in his case. Category:Super Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Veterans Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Veterans that appeared in all Smash games